Roll furling systems, for wrapping a jib sail about a longitudinally extending element are well known. For example, a roll furler for a jib sail is disclosed in the Hood U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,281 which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. As disclosed therein, a torsionally stiff luff element is provided which is grooved over a major central portion of its length for receiving the luff bead of a jib sail. At the bottom of the luff element, means are provided for rotating the element to wrap a jib sail about the element.
More recent roller furlers utilize six foot aluminum extrusions along the head stay that the sail slides on. These aluminum extrusions are then spliced together and cut to vary in size depending on the final length of the assembled extrusions and the size of the boat. In such furlers, the extrusions need to remain centered on the head stay in order to rotate smoothly under load. This requires that the extrusions incorporate a small diameter center hole or passageway which is not much larger than the wire head stay.
In conventional designs, the small diameter center hole is included in a splice piece which is used to splice the six foot extrusions together. Such splice pieces are typically 12 inch long aluminum extrusions that have a small center hole. These 12" splice pieces then slip relatively snugly inside of the outer (6 ft.) aluminum extrusions. A mechanical fastener such as a screw is used to make the connections between the splice and the outer extrusions. To assemble the furling element, the splice piece or pieces must be slipped over the head stay wire. Therefore, it is common practice to cut the end fitting off the wire to allow the splice or splices to be slid over the wire. A new end fitting is then put on the wire.
More recently, Hood Yacht Systems of Tampa, Fla. manufactures and sells a split splice piece for joining the aluminum extrusions together to thereby form the furling element. These splice pieces, which are referred to as the "SL" series, include a molded luff bearing at every splice. In view of a need for a small center hole in each aluminum extrusion, a small center hole is placed in the luff bearings. This centers the extrusions on the head stay. The splice is split in two halves and both halves are mechanically fastened to the outer extrusions.
It is presently believed that there may be a large commercial market for an improved furling element which includes a two piece splice assembly in accordance with the present invention. It is believed that there is a demand for such elements because they will withstand the torsional loads imposed by the rotation of the furling element i.e. the outer extrusions. In addition, the splice assemblies in accordance with the present invention overcome a problem which is associated with securing the two halves of the splice assembly together. Because it is often preferred to include two slots in the trailing edge of an outer extrusion, an alternative to passing mechanical fasteners through both splice pieces is needed.
The furling element in accordance with the present invention provides the needed torsional rigidity after installation, is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, relatively easy to install and overcomes any need to remove and replace the end fittings of the head stay.